The use of organic electroluminescent (EL) elements in various apparatuses as surface emitting devices has been examined. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 proposes an organic EL element for lighting.
To efficiently extract light emitted from an organic EL element, a light emitting device having a light extraction layer on the light-emitting side of an organic EL element is proposed, too. The light extraction layer has, for example, a concavo-convex structure of a concavo-convex pattern in which a plurality of nano-order fine convex portions and concave portions are regularly arranged repeatedly. By using such a concavo-convex structure, total reflection of light can be suppressed to improve light extraction efficiency.